I'd Rather Not Talk About It
I'd Rather Not Talk About It is the ninth episode of Season 4 and the seventy-fourth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode opens with Jeremie timing Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita as they run through the woods as part of an exercise regiment. The training is meant to make them more physically fit in order to increase their strength on Lyoko, but Jeremie does not properly motivate them, and they resent his bossiness and lack of experience. Once they return to campus, they discuss finding a "specialist" to train them, and Aelita suggests they ask Jim. Jim happily agrees to use his military background to train the students, including Jeremie, who did not plan to participate. Jeremie is now frustrated and worried that the training will occupy too much of his time. He gives in, however, and the next day, Jeremie brings his laptop with him when he goes with the others to Jim's makeshift training area in the woods. After a series of grueling exercises and runs, the group stops for a break in a clearing. Yumi convinces Jim to tell them about his life, and he becomes lost in anecdotes about his time in the military. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. activates a tower in the Forest Sector. When break ends and Jim and the others begin jogging again, Jeremie checks his laptop and discovers the activated tower. Jeremie then finds the others are already far ahead on the trail, and he is forced to push himself to catch up with them. Meanwhile, on the trail, Jim and the others come across a large wild boar. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita notice the boar is possessed by X.A.N.A., and try to convince Jim to flee, but Jim, unaware of the danger, reassures them the animal is nothing to be scared of. When Jeremie catches up to the others, the possessed boar charges at him, and Jim throws himself in front of the animal to protect Jeremie. Ulrich volunteers to distract the boar, and lures the creature away from the others. Jeremie stays with Jim, who suffered a concussion and an injured leg from the boar attack, while Aelita, Odd, and Yumi travel to the Factory. Ulrich returns to Jim's training area and climbs a net hung from a tree to escape from the boar. When the animal turns back to find the others, Ulrich calls Jeremie to tell him to boar is coming back, and Jeremie brings the wounded Jim into a small cave to hide. After taking a treacherous route through the woods in which their training comes in handy, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita reach the Factory. Once in the lab, Aelita discovers William and several Mantas in the Great Hall of Sector Five, attempting to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Just then, Ulrich arrives in the lab as well and informs the others that the boar is now targeting Jeremie and Jim. Meanwhile, in the cave, Jim regains consciousness, and Jeremie splints his leg and covers the cave entrance with large ferns, hoping to camouflage them from the boar. Aelita virtualizes Yumi and Odd to Sector Five to confront William before sending Ulrich and herself to the Forest Sector to deactivate the tower. Odd and Yumi enter the Core Chamber and battle several Mantas (including the Black Manta) while Ulrich and Aelita discover they cannot find the tower. Aelita suggests she may have sent them to the wrong part of the sector during the virtualization process, and they are ambushed by Krabs, they flee to search for the tower elsewhere. In the woods, Jeremie gathers peppermint plants growing in the area to try to mask his and Jim's scent from the boar. As Ulrich and Aelita continue to search for the tower, they return to the area with the Krabs, where they are attacked once again and Ulrich is devirtualized. In the Core Chamber, Odd is devirtualized as well, and Yumi defeats the remaining Mantas. In the woods, as Jim reminisces about his time in Québec, the boar approaches the cave and finds him and Jeremie behind the ferns. To save Jim, Jeremie lures the boar away from the cave and sets off running. In the Forest Sector, Aelita is still battling the Krabs while Ulrich tells her that, according to the screen, she should be close to the tower. She is, however, unable to see it. When a Krab dodges her energy field, Aelita discovers that X.A.N.A. has made the activated tower invisible when the energy field hits it. Meanwhile, Yumi faces off with William in the Core Chamber, where she defeats him and saves the Core. In the woods, Jeremie climbs a tree to avoid the boar, only for the animal begins headbutting its trunk, trying to make him to fall. When Jeremie loses his footing, Jim arrives, proclaiming he would never abandon a comrade, and draws the boar's attention so that Jeremie may safely drop out of the tree. Aelita defeats the Krabs and enters the invisible tower as the boar advances on Jim, injuring him further. The boar then targets Jeremie, who is saved when Aelita deactivates the tower, causing the boar's possession to end. Sometime later, Jim uses a cane to approach the Lyoko Warriors in the courtyard, where he reveals his leg is not broken, that he only suffered "a bad sprain and a nasty bruise", and that he should make a full recovery in two weeks' time. When he begins discussing new training regiments for the group, they all turn him down except Jeremie, who reveals he actually enjoys the training. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Je préfère ne pas en parler. *The title of this episode in both the English and French versions is Jim's catchphrase; one of the running gags throughout the series is Jim's inclination to avoid discussing his past life. **Ironically, in spite of the title, Jim is more willing to discuss his past in this episode than in any other in the series. *This episode marks the last time X.A.N.A. attempts to destroy the Core of Lyoko. *Unlike most other animals and people possessed by X.A.N.A., the boar does not lose consciousness after Aelita deactivates the tower. *While Jeremie vows to continue training with Jim, their exercise regiment is never mentioned again after this episode. Errors *In one scene, when Aelita and Ulrich are wondering where the activated tower is, the markings on Aelita's cheeks disappear. *In one shot, the Holomap in the Heart of Lyoko shows that Sector Five is the only sector on Lyoko that has been recreated even though Jeremie restored all of the other four sectors by this point. *When Yumi is throwing her fans, the Black Manta turns into her regular counterpart for a brief moment. Gallery namespace = File category = I'd Rather Not Talk About It format = ,%PAGE%\n,, External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:M’estimo més no parlar-ne es:Prefiero no hablar del tema fr:Je préfère ne pas en parler gl:Prefiro non falar sobre isto it:Un coraggio inaspettato pl:Odcinek 74 "Wolałbym o tym nie mówić" pt:Prefiro não falar disso ro:Prefer să nu vorbesc despre asta ru:Я бы не хотел говорить об этом sr:Радије не бих о томе Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images Category:I'd Rather Not Talk About It Category:Code Lyoko Category:Jim